Run!/Walkthrough
Objectives 1. Get to the helicopter rendezvous point. 2. Get to the truck for evacuation. 3. Get to the truck in one minute or be left behind. Walkthrough The player shoots through the window of the apartment and kills the gang leader, possibly where he lives. The player needs to run away. Go to the small hallway, and destroy the barrels to make way for yourself. Pick up the M3 to kill the terrorist in the front. If health is needed, pick up the medkit to replenish some health. Then, push the box to the air conditioner, and jump/walk on the wires to get to the platform. Two enemies are there, and the room they were in contains a Smoke Grenade. Go back, and open the door that was not fully opened. As the next map loads, the player is notified that the plane is shot down, and the player needs to find an alternate pathway. The player must kill the sniper, so it crashes down, and makes way for a hallway. Then, an SG 550 is heard shooting through the glass, and there will be two enemies backtracking you. Next, there is an enemy with a TMP. As you go up, an enemy will fall down from the ceiling, get up, and attack you. Nearby is some ammo. As you advance, you need to run to the other side of the balcony, and destroy the vent. A new map loads, to the left is a small storage room. There is a Wall attached medkit. In the back of the wooden crates, there is a Galil that might be useful for killing long-ranged enemies more efficiently. Keep on moving, and to the right, there is some ammo, a Smoke Grenade, and a medkit. Then, go back, ascend on a ladder, and jump onto the platform. If you touch the metal gates, elevator doors with three enemies will open, and they will engage you. To not let them engage early, don't touch the metal gate and run more into the hallway. There is a Wall attached medkit where the civilian tells you to get away from him. Going forward, the glass leading to a warehouse will crack, and there is another Wall attached medkit. Nearby are some Exploding Barrels. Shoot them from a distance, and do not step in the poisonous liquid. In the front of you, there is some 5.56x45mm NATO ammo for the Galil, and to the left is an XM1014. Jump on a box, on the crate holder, and onto the wooden platform. Then, move the wooden box to the ladder, and as you do that, an enemy with an AK-47 will shoot you. It is your choice to kill him or not. Ascend up the ladder, and keep on ascending until the door opens. There is an enemy unaware of your presence, and kill him to get him out of your way. As you are only given one minute to get to the truck for evac, follow the Kidotai operative and ignore the remaining terrorists, get into the truck, and the mission is completed. There is a ladder to a platform where you can see 2 girls, and they will accuse you of being a pervert. Watch out, because 2 enemies on the left will shoot you. Category:Walkthrough